clonehighusafandomcom-20200213-history
JFK
John Fitzgerald "JFK" Kennedy is a fictional animated character on Clone High, a parody of John F. Kennedy. JFK is voiced by Chris Miller who also voices Mr. Butlertron. Characteristics JFK is a self-aggrandizing, womanizing clone attempting to live up to the real JFK, whom he considers "a macho womanizing stud who conquered the moon." His compulsion to act hyper-masculine is driven by his foster parent situation, which he describes as "like that [show My Two Dads] but more gay." JFK is captain of the football team, el capitan of the fútbol team, and the star of the cross-country team. He has a complicated workout plan (abs and legs on Friday, but not calves, which he does with his lats on Wednesday). His abs are so hard that one could grate cheese on them. His characteristics are similar to that of Reggie Mantle from Archie Comics, in that he is self centered, a womanizer and a rival to the main character. JFK seems to be a high schooler from the 1950's, judging by the words he uses, the way he fights, and his car (which looks like a 1950's style Corvette). Plot The competition between JFK and Abe over Cleo and the resulting love triangle serves as one of the driving points of the plot of Clone High. JFK "invades the bay of pigs" of several female clones, including Cleopatra, Marilyn Monroe, the Brontë sisters, Catherine the Great ("Or should I say Catherine the So-So?"), and Joan, in the finale. In Escape to Beer Mountain: A Rope of Sand, JFK hosts a massive kegger featuring underage drinking where Cleo and Abe make out, but Cleo ends up eloping with JFK when Abe reveals that the beer was non-alcoholic to save his friends. The competition between JFK and Abe heats up in Election Blu-Galoo when the both run for Student Body president. They both lose to a random dog due to the Applause-O-Meter, the official voting system of Clone High. In Film Fest: Tears of a Clone, JFK spends most of the episode using the casting couch in the film editing room to hook up with girls. Thomas Edison rejects JFK's film for being a "rented copy of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mannequin_2:_On_the_Move Mannequin 2] with the title crossed out" which JFK claims is a totally original film called Check Out the Cans on That Fake Broad. As Abe begins to home in on Cleo in Sleep of Faith: La Rue D'Awakening by being her study buddy for the PXJT, JFK challenges Abe to a drag race. Abe pulls over to sleep during the race, but JFK's car flips just short of the finish line (he had just declared, "Nothing bad ever happens to the Kennedys!"), causing Abe to win a date with Cleo. It is later revealed that JFK drove Cleo home after that date because her house was closer to his. However, JFK and Cleo both go after John Dark (Joan in disguise) in Homecoming: A Shot in D'Arc, causing JFK to think that he is gay. As a result, he reaches out to his gay foster dads by watching Will & Grace he also starts flirting with "John", even stating hes "open for anything", possibly meaning that JFK is bisexual, although this can never be determined as he was relived to find out it was Joan and all she was really wearing was a fake mustache. In Plane Crazy: Gate Expectations, JFK serves as Gandhi's manager as he produces "G-Spot Rocks the G-spot" in JFK's recording studio. After Gandhi's single gets played on Ashley Angel's hit show, JFK hangs out at Gandhi's new crib and helps him produce "UR A G Old Flag", starting a relationship between the two characters which will culminate in Makeover, Makeover, Makeover: The Makeover Episode. However, in A Room of One's Clone: Pie of the Storm, JFK increasingly gets into conflicts with Gandhi who steals his breast jokes and his peeping bush outside Cleo's room (the latter leads to a comical Benny Hill-inspired chase scene between JFK, Gandhi, Joan and Cleo). In Raisin the Stakes: A Rock Opera in Three Acts, JFK serves as the impetus for all of the clone's smoking raisins, being the first to buy raisins from the pusher and convincing everyone to smoke raisins in his van. After cock-blocking Abe and Cleo, JFK falls through the glass roof of the school into the PTA meeting, breaking his leg and ensuring that the PTA will accede to Principal Scudworth's evil fence plan. JFK is in a wheelchair for the rest of the episode. In Litter Kills: Litterally, JFK becomes the best friend of Ponce de León, a parody of Fonzie. After Ponce dies with the two on bad terms, JFK has trouble getting over the death of his friend, wearing Ponce's pants that were willed to him at the funeral, and spending more and more time with Cleo, making Abe jealous. JFK gives Gandhi a makeover in The Makeover Episode, causing Gandhi to adopt the pseudonym GFK. However, as the two have a falling out, GFK loses his prom date, causing him to have to go to the prom stag. JFK asks Joan (who has been madeover as a giggly, vapid slut) to the prom in the finale, who accepts to make Abe jealous. JFK also takes Catherine the Great and the three Brontë sisters, his "other dates". In the shocking, cliffhanger conclusion, JFK and Joan are seen in bed together just before the entire cast is frozen in the meat freezer. Category:Students Category:Main characters Category:Characters